King Thrushbeard
by erik-of-the-mask
Summary: Xellos tells a story to the rest of the gang. Story Based on King Thrushbeard by the Grimm Brothers, and played out by Slayers Characters. Slight X/L


**Summary:**** Xellos tells a story to the rest of the gang. Story Based on King Thrushbeard by the Grimm Brothers, and played out by Slayers Characters. **

**Disclaimer:** All I own is a book of Grimm Fairy tales, and a wild imagination. All others belong to their respective owners.

_A/N: This story was not looked over by anyone other than myself. I apologize in advance for any errors. This is my first Slayers fic, so I also apologize if any of them seem a little OOC. Either way, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing part one of two._

Part 1: A tale begins 

It was one of the few days when the group didn't have to save anyone, rob from anyone, or slay a demon. Lina and Gourry were fighting over food like always, while Amelia and Zelgadis watched on with mild horror. Xellos sat at the end of the table, sipping his tea, his usual smile plastered on his face. "Lina-san." He said, turning his head towards Lina who paused mid bite to mumble something along the lines of 'What?!'. "Have you ever heard the story of King Thrushbeard?"

Lina chewed a few times before swallowing, shaking her head. "No, what does it have to do with anything?" She asked, leaning her head on the back of her hand, giving the 'fruitcake' her complete attention.

"Oh I remember that tale!" Amelia said, hand raised, finger pointed. "Why do you bring it up?" She asked, blinking over at the purple haired Mazoku.

"I figured telling a short tale to pass the time couldn't hurt." Xellos said with a smile, bringing the cup to his lips.

Gourry blinked, stealing the chicken leg from Lina, "King Thrushbeard? Who's that?"

"HEY!" Lina shouted, stealing the leg back before hitting Gourry in the back of the head, "Just some guy from some fairy tale. If you're dying to tell the tale then have at it Fruitcake." She said, finishing off the last of the meal.

Gourry sniffled, rubbing the back of his head. "That wasn't fair Linaaaa."

Lina simple rolled her eyes at him.

Zelgadis sipped his coffee, trying to ignore Xellos, for he had no wish to listen to childish tales, let alone a word from the man telling them.

Xellos took a sip from his tea before clearing his throat to start the story. "Once upon a time, a king had a daughter whose beauty was beyond comparison, but she was so proud and haughty that no suitor was good enough for her..."

XxX

"My daughter, we shall have a great feast! You have come of marrying age and I insist on having you married. All of the eligible men shall be there." A king said, who had a scary resemblance to a certain Prince Philionel, while striking a justice pose.

The princess, who just happened to be named Lina, scoffed and crossed her arms.

XxX

Amelia sighed happily, hanging on Xellos' every word, enjoying the start of the fairy tale.

Lina just raised an eye brow at him, muttering something that sounded a lot like 'fruitcake' under her breath, taking a swing of whatever was in her mug.

"They were all lined up according to their rank and class..." Xellos continued, a smirk playing across his face.

XxX

First came the Kings, then the dukes, princes, counts, and barons. and finally the gentry...

Lina walked down the line, finding a fault in every single one. "Too fat" She said, poking the stomach of a rather chubby man, whose face scrunched up in anger. "That wine barrel!"

The king just sighed, following beside his daughter.

She looked a tall blonde man up and down, smiling slightly, before he blurted out something rather idiotic. "Too stupid! What a jellyfish brain..." She muttered, shaking her head, continuing down the rather long line of men. Gourry blinked at her, looking rather insulted.

Next came a man who looked as if he was made out of blue stone. "He's so stony... If I wanted that I would have courted a boulder." She hissed, walking along. Zelgadis muttered something under his breath, shaking his head.

"Too tall and thin, he looks like a pin!" "Short and fat, built like a vat!" "He resembles Death!" "What a rooster!" "Green wood, dried behind a stove!" Were the insults that flew from her mouth. There was not a single man who Lina did not criticize...

XxX

"Wow, this person sorta sounds like Lina!" Gourry said, earning a smack from the said Lina. "Oh shut up Jellyfish for brains and let the man continue the story!"

Xellos couldn't help but chuckle, taking a sip of his tea before continuing the story, "...but she made the most fun of a good king who stood at the head of the line and had a chin that was a bit crooked..."

XxX

A purple haired king stood at the head of the line, his usual cheery smile plastered on his face, face turned towards the princess.

"My goodness!" Lina exclaimed, and laughed. "He's got a chin like a thrush's beak!" she shouted, clutching her stomach due to the laughter rippling through her.

"Hey! He does!" Gourry exclaimed from further down the line.

"...I'd have to agree." Zelgadis said, a small smile tugging at his lips.

The King bit his tongue to prevent himself from joining in.

XxX

"That princess isn't very nice... But justice will prevail!" Amelia said, one foot on the table, striking a justice pose.

"Oh sit down." Lina said, rolling her eyes, "She had every right to be picky, after all this was the guy she's going to marry!"

Xellos smiled, bringing the cup to his lips as he listened to Amelia and Lina bicker over what was right. He cleared his throat, bringing the attention back to him. "May I continue?"

The both nodded, sitting back down and giving him their full attention.

"From then on, everyone called him Thrushbeard..." Xellos continued.

XxX

'My daughter does nothing but insult people... She insulted every single suitor that was there...' The king thought, looking over at Lina before speaking up. "You shall marry the very first beggar who comes to the door!"

Lina blinked, then shrugged him off. He had to be kidding.

A few days later, a minstrel/priest, who was dressed in dirty tattered clothing, entered the hall and sang in front of the king and his daughter.

Lina plugged her ears, closing her eyes and cringing at the tone deaf sound. 'Please tell me he doesn't get paid for singing...'

The King simply smiled, his head swaying back and forth to the music.

"A modest reward would be nice." The priest/minstrel said, his face breaking out into a rather large grin.

"Your singing has please me so much," The King said, "that I shall give you my daughter as your wife."

Lina gasped, staring over at her father with a look of horror on her face.

"I swore I'd give you to the very first beggar who came along, and I intend to keep my word." He said, looking over at his daughter.

"But!" Lina started, but all her objections were to no avail.

XxX

"That bastard of a king!" Lina said, slamming down her mug, bringing Zelgadis back from la-la land.

"He had ever right to. After all he made her a promise and it is just to keep that promise." Amelia said, nodding, striking another pose.

"Oh sit down and shut up. This better end up with the Princess married to a handsome prince with a lot of money..." Lina said, pointing a threatening finger at Xellos.

Xellos just smiled, motioning as if to ask if he should continue.

"Go on with it fruit cake!" Lina said.

Xellos chuckled, continuing, "The minster was fetched, and she was compelled to wed the minstrel..."

XxX

"It's not fitting for you to stay in my palace any longer since you're now a beggar woman. I want you to depart with your husband." The king said.

"Hey! You're the one who made me the beggar woman!" She protested, before her hand was taken gently.

"Now now Lina-san, we should go." Xellos said, smiling, leading her out of the castle.

They traveled by foot until they came to a huge forest.

"Hey, fruitcake!" Lina said, stopping.

"Hmm?" Xellos asked, turning his head towards Lina.

"Who owns this forest?" She asked

"That's a secret!" Xellos said, smiling, which only earned him a fireball to the face. "King Thrushbeard..." He said, coughing up a bit of smoke, before his face was plastered into another smile. "He owns all the forest. If you had married him it would have been yours too." he said

"Ah damnit. What can I do? I should have married King Thrushbeard! If I only knew..." Lina said, then stomped her foot and continued on her way.

Our two married travelers continued on their way until they crossed a meadow.

"Hey, you!." Lina said, poking him in the shoulder.

"Yes Lina-san?" Xellos said, looking over at her.

"Who owns the meadow?" Lina asked, looking at him.

"That's a se-" He started and quickly stopped at the sight of the fireball. "King Thrushbeard, again you should of married him..." Xellos taunted, smiling.

"Oh urggh!" Lina said, crossing her arms, huffing. "I should of wed that strange chinned fruitcake. If I only knew!"

Xellos chuckled, both of them continuing on their way.

Soon our travelers found themselves at a large city. Lina poked him again and asked Xellos. "'Who owns?" she said, motioning to the city, fire ball in hand, looking at him sternly.

Xellos smiled, gulping. "None other then...you guessed it, King Thrushbeard. Married wrong, eh?"

"Damnit! If I knew the guy was loaded I would have married him!" Lina said, stomping her foot.

Xellos mock sighed, holding a hand over his heart. "I am not pleased."

Lina shot him a look as if to say 'and I should care why?'

"Why are you always wishing for another husband? Do you think I am not good enough for you?" He said, with a half hearted pout.

XxX

"Daaaamn. The princess shouldn't have insulted that Thrushbeard guy. He sounds loaded." Lina said, leaning forward, engrossed in the story.

"She doesn't deserve any of the gold. She was mean to him!" Amelia said, foot on the table again.

Xellos chuckled, "Let me go on." He said before continuing before they started quarrelling again. "Finally, they came to a tiny cottage..."

XxX

"Wow... What a tiny house... I've seen bigger houses owned by mice." Lina said, staring down the tiny cottage.

"Oh this is our house Lina-san. This is where we live!" Xellos said with a smile, and with the look Lina shot him, if looks could kill Xellos would have been on the ground dead.

Lina had to bend just to get in the doorway. As soon as she walked in her first glance was to look for the servants. "Where are the servants?"

Xellos' brows furrowed in confusion. "Pardon? What servants? Beggar remember."

Lina's face fell, and she fell to the ground in despair.

"If you want something done, you must now do it yourself. Now, make a fire, put the water on and cook dinner. I'm very tired." Xellos said, shooing her with his hand and falling back onto a shabby bed.

Lina looked at him in horror, staring at him, not moving.

Xellos opened an eye and looked at her. "Oh you spoiled brat... Well if you want something done right, do it yourself!" He said, helping her fix dinner. He himself wasn't the greatest cook, and the end result was something neither of them really wanted to eat. They were both hungry enough to eat it anyways. After their merger meal they both retired to bed.

_**A/N: End of Part One.**__ I might write part two sometime soon, depending on how busy I am. Either way, reviews would be nice. Both good and bad are accepted, but the best ones are the ones that help me improve as a writer. Senseless slandering of my story shall be printed out and used to roast real life marshmallows. Bashing and constructive criticism are two different things, and I have no objections to the latter. Hope you enjoyed and Have a good day! XD _


End file.
